washingtonnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Eberhardt
'Robert Eberhardt '(born July 6, 1989) is an American politician who currently serves as the 56th Speaker of the the United States House of Representatives. He is the youngest House Speaker in United States History, and the seventh House Speaker to be elected to the position during their first term in office. Early Life Eberhardt was born on July 6, 1989 in Chicago, Illinois to German immigrant parents. Raised in poverty, Eberhardt attended public schools, and received strong grades. Eberhardt would, as a young teenager, volunteer for a variety of political campaigns within the city. Education Eberhardt dropped out of high school at sixteen years of age, and applied to the University of Chicago. Accepted, Eberhardt would afford the education primarily through need-based aid made available by the University, supplemented by scholarships and National Guard service, which he joined once of age. Political Career Upon his graduation, Eberhardt moved out of Chicago, to South Dakota, continuing in service with the Army National Guard. Over the next four years, Eberhardt would seek to establish the connections and foundation necessary for a run for public office, committing himself to the race for the state's at-large Congressional district in 2014. Considered an extreme long-shot, a poorly timed corruption scandal plaguing the incumbent brought Eberhardt to victory in the Republican primary, leading to a victory against a Democratic opponent in the General Election. In February of 2016, following a period of tumult among the Republican House delegation, and the resignation of Jay Garestaer, Eberhardt submitted his name for consideration for Speaker of the House. No other Republicans attempted a candidacy for the seat, and Eberhardt became the seventh Speaker elected in their first term of office. Shortly after his election as Speaker, Eberhardt's life was threatened by Abubakr Ibrahima of the New Black Panther Party. Eberhardt would receive Secret Service protection, and promote a measure authorizing the use of military resources to capture Ibraima. As Speaker, Eberhardt organized the "American Unity" event following the "Democratic Unity" event scheduled to held following the controversy over the WAC bill, in competition with the latter event. Eberhardt spoke as the keynote speaker for the first day of the Republican National Convention, delivering a generally well-received address detailing future policy goals of the party. As Speaker, Eberhardt oversaw the passage of the Restoring Local Authority to Services Act, which would pass the Senate and be signed by President Albert Winston following the lobbying for such by Democratic Presidential candidate Robert Danders. Eberhardt authored and sponsored the bill SOLDIER limiting the power of the National Security Agency following the revelation of controversial political NSA practices relating to then-Speaker Jay Garestaer, which would be vetoed by President Winson upon its passage by the Senate. The Declaration of War on the Islamic State, authored by Eberhardt, would be passed by the Senate following his election to Speaker. Eberhardt would oversee the impeachment proceeding of Winston, and assigned Representatives Amelia Yang and Anna Rossi as prosecutors conviction proceedings in the Senate. Eberhardt was re-elected in the 2016 midterms, and would be re-elected as Speaker of the House upon the reconvening of Congress. In his second term as Speaker, Eberhardt sponsored the American Right to Bear Arms act, which would successfully pass the House and Senate, and be signed by President Calvin Reed. Political Ideology Eberhardt's early political career received controversy for several statements made in relation to sexual morality generally considered to be offensive to the LGBT community. Following his election as Speaker, Eberhardt would become significantly less vocal on political issues, and oversaw the passage of the Resolution Honoring the Memory of the Orlando Nightclub Terrorist Attack Victims as Speaker. Eberhardt is generally considered to be fairly libertarian on matters of surveillance, authoring the bill SOLDIER limiting the powers of the National Security Agency. Eberhardt is considered a Second Amendment supporter, and has received an A+ rating from the National Rifle Association. Eberhardt is generally considered to be a fiscal conservative.